Iyori Hizakura
; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =June 4 | age =547 | gender =Male | height =179cm (5'9") 40cm (16") (bear form) | weight =69kg (152lb.) 200g (0.440lb.) (bear form) | blood type =B Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Lieutenant of the 4th Division | previous position =Toxicologist of the Analytical Unit | division =4th Division | previous division =Analytical Unit | partner =Hisaka Tsukada | previous partner = | base of operations =4th Division Barracks, , Soul Society | relatives =Izakata Hizakura (Father) Jaromira Dragan (Mother) Kanaya Hizakura (Twin Sister) | education = | shikai ='Imikotoba' | bankai ='Not Achieved' | resurrección = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Iyori Hizakura (緋桜 惟織, Hizakura Iyori) is a and member of the Gotei 13. A skilled chemist and toxicologist, he hails from the noble Hizakura family, a clan which specialises in the production of textiles. He was an established member of the 's Analytical Unit, which was responsible for responding to and preventing threats before they occurred. He was noted for his keen medical skills, and approached to join the Gotei 13 under Hisaka Tsukada as the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division. An offer he accepted. Appearance Iyori is a handsome young man, looking to be in his early-to-mid twenties. He is of clear Asian descent, but possesses hints of Slavic origin in his features. A lithe, but strong individual, he has the physique one would expect of someone trained by the Onmitsukidō's dedicated assassins, his body is lined with trace amounts of muscle that hints at greater strength without making it wholly obvious. He possesses a body of beautiful scarlet hair, a trait inherited from his mother. Though no where near as voluminous as his twin, it is still quite lengthy, reaching half way down his back, where it is tied with a simple blue scrunchy. At the front his hair is delicately arranged so that it frames his face perfectly, and in such a way as to appear as if that is how it rests naturally. The features of his face are largely soft and rounded, giving Iyori a light feminine air, though his strong ridges and cheekbones help provide him with some much needed masculine definition. He has thin, short scarlet eyebrows, which sit above his seaweed green pupils, that themselves paint a rather relaxing visage in combination with his soft, lightly rounded eyes. He has a small nose, but a strong bridge, and lips that are almost always stretched into a wide smile. As the son of a highly skilled tailor, as well as someone given to some magical aptitude, it is nothing unusual for Iyori to pride himself upon the highlights of fashion and eccentricity, even more so given his life with the Onmitsukidō which enforced strict rules regarding its uniform upon its members. Iyori's dress sense highlights how enamoured he is with the fashion of the modern world, and his ensemble consist entirely of garments borne in the Human World, though they were all handcrafted by his own hands. His outfit typically consists of a large heavy duty coat made with a garish orange colour, though lighter shades are mixed in down the front and over the shoulders of it. The collar of the jacket is flattened over the shoulders, revealing its black furry interior, on the outside are two simple leather straps with squared buckles to tie them together. The shoulders of the coat are marked by a pair of epaulettes that are held down with a large metal button, and hanging over them are a pair of decorative straps. There are another set of straps, this time sewn into the coat itself that rest on the forearms just before the cuffs. The cuffs themselves are large and belted with a square and D-shaped combination fastener. A second pair of sleeves is sewn into the coat arms, made of up black material that stretch out a little further than the outer sleeves, completely obscuring Iyori's wrists. The main body of the coat reaches down a short way past Iyori's waist, and has two straps hanging off either side of it above a pair of large pockets. Additionally there is a steel buckle on the right side of the chest close to the zipper. Underneath the coat he wears a grey waist coat, and a white turtle-neck sweater. His hands are covered by a pair of brown fingerless gloves with a steel buckle emblazoned on the back. His lower body is covered by a pair of black work slacks that are tied around his waist with a simple brown leather belt with a solid steel buckle. For footwear he adorns a pair of simple black socks under a pair of -style shoes that are made of fine leather that are primarily a deep shade of brown, with segmented parts across either side of the lace-line being a softer more cream-esque shade. Though he typically foregoes the Shinigami Shihakushō entirely for his own personal ensemble, he is willing to wear it for ceremonial events so as not to act out of disrespect. Personality History Equipment Staff: Iyori carries with him a large, rather technical-looking staff that resembles a halberd. Standing at 1.8 metres (73") tall, the shaft is as long as its wielder is tall, with its head rising to stand at least a head taller than him. The shaft is made of steel and possesses a grip two-thirds up its body made out of navy cloth wrapped over and over. The bottom of the shaft is adorned with a simple black pommel that is molded into a ring on one end. The head resembles that of an axe, but is entirely blunt. Feeding in directly from the shaft is a cylindrical frame with green rings at the top and bottom as well as a light that rests on top of the frame. The spike is made up of two attached blocky pieces of metal that are joined together to match the profile of an axe spike though they don't fulfill its purpose. The face of it is similar, presenting a curved face with an inward groove as it rises over the head and somewhat resembles a magnet. Its primary use is as a catalyst for Iyori's magic, and he claims its metallic form is a testament to his skill over the control of lightning, though he was gifted with it long before he ever took up study of Hadō. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Iyori's physical appearance is based upon Randy Orlando, a primary character in , a duology of PSP games known as Zero no Kiseki and Ao no Kiseki respectively. :*His bear form is based upon as he appears in the mobile game Fate/Grand Order. Gallery Iyori64.jpg|Jaromira's mental image. Iyori3.jpg|Very boss. Iyori4.jpg|Such badass. Iyori5.jpg|Much cute.